Tron Legacy: Twisted Memories
by Eyvette
Summary: Sam Flynn never thought that he would ever be in his father's position. now he must team up with friend and foe to escape the grid
1. Chapter 1: Repeating history

Tron Legacy: Twisted Memories

Chapter one: Repeating History

Sam Flynn sighed as he lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The room was covered deep in the shadows, the only lighting he had was the glow from his black suit. He remembered the first time he found himself in the suit, it was right before he entered the disk games. That was also the beginning of his last journey that led him to his father who had been there for twenty years. Not once though, did Sam Flynn ever thought that he would be back on the Grid let alone be in the same position as his father. It was by accident that he had ended up on The Grid once again… something else had pulled him in this time. He thought the world was wiped out since he last went through the portal but something survived and rebuilt a whole new system.

It was Core, a nasty program who had taken over and infected the Grid. His lust for power and his hatred for users made facing him a hundred times harder than it was with Clu. Sam had been trapped there for a little over six months now and it was driving him crazy, he couldn't imagine how his father dealt with twenty years of this. Quorra was still on the other side, trying to figure out what went wrong and how she would get him back, all Sam could do now was wait for a signal…But for how long?

He looked around his room, it felt more like a prison from the lack of windows and color. How long had he been hiding underground anyway? It really wasn't in his nature to hide, run away or even wait for long periods of time but what was he going to do when he got to Cores door step? With no way to re-open the portal again it would be suicidal. His father's disk was the only thing that had the power to do that.

Sam heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?"

He sat up and a light brown haired girl poked her head in

"What is it Willow?"

"Remy wants two speak with us."

He rolled out of bed and followed her. Willow was a member of the residence group against Core. The leader Remy found her wandering around the city, not having any idea to who she was, Core tried to erase her and Remy came to the rescue. Willow was one of the rare few to survive the explosion caused by his father when he absorbed Clu and that wasn't even the first time for her She was a siren of Clastro, Sam could tell from the beginning by her white suit that was lit a faint blue light. Willow, even though she was afraid of heights managed to jump from the window just as Clu sent Castro and his club to its doom. She had a copter rod on her that helped her land safely, not knowing how to fly it so she crashed it but she was alive and that was all she cared about.

They walked to the main room. Remy was sitting in her chair, her feet rested up on the table her blonde shoulder length hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a black suit as well but with glowing lights of red. She was Clu's first creation for the perfect system, like Sam's father she could re-programs other programs but not many. When Clu snapped and killed the miracle programs, took over and caused Kevin Flynn to disappear she ran…not wanting any part of his twisted plans.

That's when she found Core, Core became sort of became her first love and when they both survived the last blast he promised to take over and rule with her by his side. He promised to make the Grid a better place, but he became to greedy and when she saw history repeating itself she ran once more and went against him.

Standing next to her was Codec, no one knows much about him only that Remy helped him escape the games like Quorra had done for Sam. Codec doesn't really talk much and when he does he usually keeps it short and simple. Codec must have been one strongest disk warriors because Sam had seen him win countless battle. He has a scar going down the left side of his face from where a disk nearly ended him.

"I've been doing some thinking." Remy started "I think I might have found a way to open the portal once again."

"Really how?"

"There are rumors about this…stone, an orb with the power to unlock anything. It is said to be hidden in Cores lair. If we get that we can open the portal."

"How do we know if it works?" Sam asked "I mean, if Core has it then how come he hasn't opened it already."

"He doesn't know how to work it. The stone is like a living thing it will only open up to the chosen one of loyalty and kind hearted."

"Maybe it will open up to Sam?" Willow said

"My thoughts exactly, and once we have the stone, Core will be at our mercy."

"sounds to easy…what's the catch?" Sam asked

Remy sighed "The catch is if we successfully get the stone his security and guards will tighten. Not only around the portal but throughout the grid…making sure we don't reach our goal. it's a long shot but I know we can pull it off. But I need to know now if you're with me."

"I'm in." Willow said

"Me too…I'm tired of just sitting around."

"good." Remy smiled

She took her feet off the table and Codec handed her a metal plate, she opened it and a hologram of a blueprint appeared.

"This is a map of one of Cores storage buildings where the stone should be located, we get that, get out and maybe blow up the place on the way then we'll be ok."

"What do we have to lose." Sam said "When do we leave."

"immediately."

The team of four took two hours to prepare and were on there way into the re-created city. Sam was relieved to finally be on his light cycle again, that was the one thing he did miss on The Grid. It was amazing what his father had created yet, like in the real world it always seemed to find itself over ruled by greed, or power hungry fiends but what world was ever perfect? Nevertheless Sam would like to go back home knowing that this place was as good as his father wanted it to be.

Sneaking back into the city was easy, sneaking into the well guarded area wasn't so hard either. The real test was getting out of the building un-noticed. Guards blocked all entries of the building, the group laid lowed and watched them.

'What now?" Willow said "There's no way we'll get through there un-noticed."

"You two wait here, Codec and I will look for a distraction but even then you do not moved until I give the signal."

And with that they disappeared into the darkness.

Sam was getting more and more impatient by the minute…what were they doing? Why were they taken so long?

"Would you calm down?" Willow said "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry."

A couple of minutes later the guards looked away in the distance, then ran away.

"they did it." Willow smiled

"Alright. Lets go!"

Being impatient as ever, Sam ran out towards the door.

"Wait" Willow called in a whisper

But it was too late, he already was gone.

Sam slipped through the doors into the power building. The walls, ceiling, floors everything was white, Sam felt like he was in some kind of mental hospital from the lack of color and he stood out like a sore thumb. It was going to be difficult to sneak around here. He checked his surroundings, when it was officially good to go he made his way down the hall. He found a white sheet covering some cargo and pulled it off. He didn't understand the language the book had written on it but it was probably written no doubt. He took the sheet and cover himself, this just made him feel stupid but at least he would he harder to notice now. He started his mission by checking different room and occasionally opening the cargo boxes. They were all full of junk and machine parts…but no stone. He didn't really have a good description of what he was looking for, just that it was a stone, a orb that probably had a faint glow to it. If such a stone even exist, as far as he knew it was a rumor.

Remy and Codec ran back to Willow.

"Where's Sam?" Codec asked

Willow pointed toward the double doors of the building.

"Great…just great." Remy growled "Come on, better go get him."

Sam was getting a headache, he couldn't seem to find the stone and now he thinks that he's lost and to make everything so much more grand, security was every where. Sam did his best to slip by them as he looked for the exit. He was giving up on this stupid rock, if it did exist it surely wasn't hiding here, Remy got her facts wrong. When he saw a clear shot he turned down a hall just to run into two of Cores soldiers.

" Your not supposed to be in here. Identify yourself program!"

Sam turned around and ran.

"Hey stop!"

They chased after him.

Sam zigzagged through the different hall, when he cut around the corner he slid in between to cargo boxes and the soldiers passed him, a while later he came out. He took off the sheet and threw it. Really no point in wearing it now that they know there's an intruder. Not paying any attention he turned around and ran into someone.

He was a huge man that probably stood to be about eight feet tall. He was bald with red tattoos all over his face and head. His suit was black with yellow lighting. When someone had yellow lights they were no doubt working with Core….just great.

The man stood there with the slyest grin across his face.

"You look lost." he smiled

Sam's eyes widened and he took a step back as he watched the man pull a hammer off his back about the same size as he.

"Time to die user!"

User? He knew who he was? But how?

Sam didn't give any time to think on it. He reached back and grabbed his disk and threw it at the man. The disk just bounced off and came back at Sam, he caught it and with bewildered look, what the heck just happened? How did that just happen.

All the man did was laugh.

"My turn."

Sam wasn't going to give him that turn. He was big, strong and apparently invincible. Sam dodged a swing from the hammer and darted in a direction that hopefully led to the exit. Sam was relieved when he saw the over grown titan falling behind, he was faster than him but he knew that he wasn't stronger and it probably would take long for him to crush someone.

Remy and the gang were running into more and more security, they took out what they could and moved on.

"Sam!" Remy called "Where are you?"

"This isn't working." Willow panicked "We need to get out of here."

"We need to find Flynn first." Codec said

"We'll spilt up." Remy said "We'll cover more ground."

"That's suicide!" Willow freaked "there are guards everywhere."

"If we all get captured we won't stand a chance escaping." Remy put her hand on Willows shoulder "Do you remember how to get to the exit."

"Yes but-"

"good, you get out of here, I'll get Sam and Codec will look for the stone. We'll meet up with you at our place."

Willow sighed "Okay then…be careful."

Willow ran back the way she had came while Remy and codec went farther in.

Sam was beginning to run out of breath, was he stilling being chased? He didn't bother looking but he had to stop to rest. He turned around a corner only to realize it was a dead in, a dead end stocked with cargo boxes.

"oh no." he gasped

He stopped by the boxes to catch his breath. He felt like his heart was going to burst, but during all his running he couldn't help but notice something different. Ever since he ran into that big guy he hasn't seen any more soldiers…where did they call go? The were like cockroaches earlier. Suddenly he heard a crash come down on the boxes, when he look up he seen a girl standing on them, she bent down until her face was leveled with his. She was small, about 5'2" and probably in her early twenties, she had long dark brown hair that was clipped in the back while the loose ends fell curled over her right shoulder. The girl wore a black suit but her lighting was purple, she was one of Cores guards was she? Where did she come from! Before Sam could ask she grabbed him by his throat nearly cutting of his air. He was surprised by her inhuman strength even more when she stood back up and took him with her, his feet off the ground dangling. Her face was expressionless but her hazel eyes went right through him, whatever her intentions were they weren't good. She threw Sam, knocking him into the back wall at the other end of the hall He coughed and scrambled to his feet, when she jumped off the boxes and made her way to him he pulled out his disk and threw it at her. She caught it just as it reached her.

"What the hell!" Sam said

What was up with these people, a disc was useless against them.

The girl stopped and looked at his disc as if she had never seen it before. She the spun it on one finger like a basketball and grinned. It gave Sam chills, it wasn't a happy grin but more like she was satisfied on how easy killing him would be. She looked back at Sam and threw the disc back at him, he caught it just as it reached his face. When he looked back at her she was already one him. She moved like lighting, she pulled out two small swords and attacked. Sam pushed away the striking blade with his disc, and continued to do so as she fought him back. She was fast, constantly moving around him, jumping, flipping, kicking and swinging. Every time he attacked she would block with ease, Sam just couldn't seem to find a pattern in this fight. He couldn't figure out her weapon either, the two swords faintly lit up white like light-sabers, except they still had a blade on them. A blade he very much wanted to avoid.

Willow wasn't finding the exit and was on the edge of panic. Had she gone the wrong way? Surely not. She didn't stop running, it had to be here somewhere, she knew that this was a bad idea. Willow stopped when she seen guards and peeked around the corner. Soldiers gathered around the doors and took routes around the halls near them. So that's where they had all gone, they're blocking all the exits…was this a trap. Sam began to pack away never taking her eyes off the group hoping that they would see her. She backed into a huge figure. Her eyes widened when she turned to she the eight foot solider before her.

"Roth." She whimpered

"Got'cha!"

Sam found a chance and attacked her once again, this time she grabbed his arm, jumped around his shoulder and with her body weight she flipped him. He tried to get back to his feet but she jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. She put the blade to his neck. Feeling his end, Sam turned away and closed his eyes…nothing happened. He looked back at her confused. Her eyes burned with resolve, she put away her second sword leaving the other at his neck. With her empty hand she touched his forehead. A sharp pain stabbed different parts of his brain. Sam yelled out in pain ass the pressure tighten. He was loosing focus, loosing strength, life slowly being drained…what was she doing to him? Sam couldn't hold on any longer, the pain was just too thick.

"HEY!"

Remy threw her disk, cutting the girls arm making her pulled away from Sam. Sam gasped for breathe and struggled to pull himself together. But it was still too much…He began to get dizzy and he lost consciousness as the girl who attacked him ran away.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or Foe

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe.

Sam awoke back in his bed with a headache from hell. The last thing he remembered seeing was a girl darting away, Remy stood over him calling his name. They must have dragged him back, got up and went to get some answers.

"Finally." Remy said hands on her hips "I thought you were dead."

"How long was I out?"

"Not too long, three hours at the least."

"Then why'd you think I was dead."

"I just felt like saying that." She smiled

Sam looked around and noticed something off.

"Where's Willow."

"She was captured…By Core's group."

"How?" Sam asked

Remy gazed down and her fingers "It was my fault, I thought she could get out. Now…now Core's got her…he'll erase her."

"We won't let that happen!" Sam snapped

Remy raised her head and built back her confidence "you're right."

"So what's the plan?" Codec asked

"She has been taken to a holding cell near Core's tower, there she awaits her fate. They'll be expecting us."

"A trap?" Codec asked

"probably…but we really don't have any other choice."

"Then what are we waiting for." Sam said "Lets storm the gates."

Remy smiled "No running off this time."

Core sat spun around in his chair, when two of his shoulders came in.

"Ah General Roth and Captain Shelke, my two favorite warriors. What news have you brought to me?"

"Good news." the eight footer smiled "We've captured a member of the resistances and Shelke connected with the user."

Cores eyes widened. "Captain….you've absorbed Sam Flynn's memories?"

"Down to the last thought."

"Do you have enough data to open the portal."

"I have enough to open the gate holding the portal…but I will need more energy to actual activate it."

"Well lets not waste any time now." Core smiled "Lets get that door open."

"Yes sir."

Shelke left the two of them and made her way to the portals gates.

Core looked out his window at the city below. "When she opens the first gate, have her tell you where their little hideout is…then kill her."

"Excuse me my lord?" Roth asked

"Shelke has served us well…she will soon have fulfilled her purpose, then she will no longer be needed."

"If I may, why kill her if she serves us well?"

"_his _Memories could corrupt her."

"You mean…the user?"

"exactly, being the son of her original creator, his memories could tie up loose ends even if they've never met before…she could suddenly turn on us and I can afford for that to happen."

Cora turned and looked at Roth "Shelke must be derezzed."

Shelke pushed all the power she had into the machine before, with Flynn's memories she was able to store enough energy into the gate. A sharp pain shot through her head, she winced and grabbed her head. Images came, flashing through her mind…it was him, Kevin Flynn. He was sitting at a table writing something down, he looked up and smiled sweetly.

"There you are." he said

"CAPTAIN!" a soldier yelled

Shelke gasped

"Captain, are you alright?"

Shelke shook off the images "I'm fine."

She opened the lift and pushed the remaining button and the gate to the portal slowly opened.

Once her job was done she left. As she walked down the hall she pressed her finger tips to her forehead. What was that back there? Ever since she absorbed Sam's memories she's been getting headaches and seeing things. Were they his memories?…or hers? Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

"Where are you going?" Roth said coming up beside her

"to the prisons ring…I want to speak with the residence before she is erased."

"Have fun" Roth smiled and stopped.

Letting her go her way, he watched her as if he were a hunter and she was his new prey. But, first to report back to Core.

Shelke had no idea while her powers were losing control now, she absorbed memories just fine and was able to forget when she wanted…but now these, not his. Her headaches have become more and more frequent, flashes of different images flew in circles in her mind. Worst of all she didn't just absorb his memories but his thought and feelings too. Feeling his emotions made her lose focus, feeling emotions in general just made her sick. She had trained herself to feel nothing, to have no emotions. Since she was abandoned by her creator Kevin Flynn she has hated all users. After that she simply shut her feelings out…to her emotions were weakness and she was not weak. That was also the reason she was going to the resistance girl now, she wanted answers.

Willow sat quietly in her cell, three guards stood on the other side watching her closely. She looked down at the floor where her feet was strapped to the ground. She sighed, not being able to walk around or move her feet made her uncomfortable. She pulled and tugged at the straps even though she knew it was useless. The guards stepped to the side and saluted someone, the doors opened and a brunette came into her cell.

"What is your connect to the user?"

Willow didn't answer, she really didn't know what to say to the girl…it was random.

"Answer the question."

"Um…Sam? he's a friend."

"Does he have any special abilities?"

"No. he's just human."

"Then why am I getting these headaches?"

Willow was getting confused, what was with these questions.

"I don't know…have you tried pain relievers?"

Shelke pulled out a sword and aimed it at the girls face.

"Don't push me."

Willow there her hands back in surrender. "okay, okay, sorry"

Willow swallowed hard "So…you have headaches often?"

Willow thought that was a stupid thing to say, put she didn't know what else to ask, this whole integration was confusing. She thought she would get asked thing like, where's your hide out or how many of them are you…but not this.

"Ever since I've made contact with the user his memories keep interrupting and I want to know why."

"Wait….you're Shelke? You- you're one of _them._ Kevin discovered-"

"Don't say his name!"

Willow closed her mouth.

A guard came in. "It's time."

Shelke nodded and left the room

"Wait!" Willow called getting to her feet.

But Shelke was gone, two guards grabbed each of her arms and prepared her for derezzillusion.

Codec waited outside near the buggies, he noticed more and more soldiers entering the prison chambers, Codec got a bad feeling on his mind and decided to investigate. Meanwhile Remy and Sam were already in the building and exploring the halls. They moved at a fast but steady pace, they were quiet and watched there surroundings.

"Once we get Willow we scram…if we run into trouble I'll stay behind and hold them back but you get her out…understand."

Sam nodded "But what if there are too many?"

"I can take of myself don't you worry. Besides you're only in trouble if you get caught."

Suddenly something nailed them in the back, a net shot over there bodies and pinned them both to the ground, electricity shot through the nets every time the made too much movement, shocking them.

"What the hell!"

Soldiers came out and surrounded them, Roth stepped between them and smiled down on them.

"Well then, I guess this means you're in trouble."

Another man with short blonde hair wearing a black suit and over coat with red lighting came out.

Remy's eyes widened "Core!"

Willow dragged her feet doing what she could to stall as the pulled her away. But the more she seemed to fight the harder they pulled, their fingers bruising her arms. If only she could get to her disc or her rod on her back then she could take them. Then, out of nowhere a disc shot and on of the soldiers and decapitated him. Willow watched his remains turn into million's of pieces and scattered to the floor.

"What the!"

Willow grabbed her rod, with a push of a button it extended. She stabbed it through the other soldier and he crumbled. Codec came to her side.

"You okay?"

"no! it took you long enough!"

"Come on, we have to leave."

An Alarm went off and Shelke stopped in her tracks, Something was wrong. She closed her eyes and listened, focusing on voices and putting a layout of the prison in her head.

"The north wing."

She turned around and headed to her destination. She ran all the way to the north wing, it was an open area were programs would be seated in the were going to be erased. First person she saw was Roth, around him were soldiers. Two of the soldiers had a hold of a blonde girl, wearing the same coloring as Clu once had. Core stood in the cent with his foot on the chest of the user she saw earlier.

"Sir what's going on?"

"Ah, Shelke just the girl I wanted to see. I want this program derezzed and then find the other one who had escaped and give her the same fate, but before doing so I have one little assignment for you."

"Whatever you wish."

"You see this pathetic user."

Core stomped on Sam's chest and then kicked him in his stomach twice. Shelke winced seeing the user being struck…but why? She could care less about him. Why was she feeling sorry.

"I want you to kill him, right here…right now."

"Kill him?"

"Yep, you have absorbed his memories and have given us what we need so his existence is no longer required. So have at him."

Shelke looked at Roth and all he did was smile, his smiled irritated her. To him she was always a weakling. She exhaled and did what she was told. Shelke grabbed Sam by his hair and pulled him to his knees, he just stared at her. She could see the pain and fear in his blue eyes.

"Don't!" Remy yelled

"Hush my dear." Core said to her as he watched Shelke

Shelke looked at him as if she were waiting for instructions, he gave her a slight nod.

"Do it."

Shelke focused back on Sam, she yanked his head back and drew her blade. Sam shut his eyes and waited, she could hear his heart racing, thumbing harshly in his chest as it embraced each moment. The heart that she had to silence but…why was she hesitating?

He was at her mercy and it was her job to show none, she had done this millions of times before but why can't she killed him. Everyone watched her, she drew back her sword wanting to throw it through his heart but her arm wouldn't budge. She held her breath the whole time, everyone waited for her as she waited for herself to respond…but it was just to much. She released her breath and lowered her sword. Shelke stepped back and slammed Sam to the ground. Sam was just as shocked but he didn't move, he just lay there… waiting.

"I can't do it." she said frustrated

"What happened Shelke?" Core asked, calmly walking around her.

"I don't know…its just…I can't kill him."

Shelke put away her sword. All the soldiers gasped and looked amongst each other.

"Pity." Core sighed

Shelke gasped as a sharp pain struck through her chest. She saw a familiar yellow laser knife sticking out of her body just below her collar bone. A painful burning sensation rushed over her and the knife was yanked back out, Shelke dropped to the floor near Sam, she looked up and saw Core standing over her. Everyone but Roth was Shocked.

"Why?" Shelke gasped as she struggled to hold herself together.

"You have fulfilled your purpose so I don't need you anymore…you retired."

Core walked away, Shelke felt her body grow weaker, the burning sensation began to turn cold, her vision slowly disappear.

"Now." Core continued. "That these two away and find the other prisoner."

"Miss me!" Willowed

Before anyone had the chance to look, Willow threw a flash orb, the second it hit the ground a bright light filled the room blinding everyone. Remy got loose from her guards.

"Come on Sam!"

Sam got up and followed her, but something made him stop. He turned around and went back into the room.

"What are you doing?"

Sam kneeled down beside Shelke, Her wound was bad, she was unresponsive but was still alive. Sam took the girl in his arms and disappeared seconds before the flash bomb died.


	3. Chapter 3: second chances

Chapter 3: second chances

"Why did you bring her here!" Remy protested "Get rid of her!"

"she needs help."

"she needs to die!"

"I'm not throwing her out." Sam told Remy "It would make me no better than them."

Sam turned to Willow,

"Will you help me."

Willow nodded, Sam followed her to the small infirmary. Willow took them to a back room where a big machine covered one side of the wall. She pressed a button and a twin size table like bed pulled out. Sam had only been back there once, he had no idea what the machine was until now. The top of the bed part of the table was made out of some weird gel texture. The inside looked like a small MRI tunnel, it was layered with lasers and lights.

Willow noticed Sam just staring at the machine.

"Well, sit her up there."

Sam obeyed and laid the girl on the table. "What is this thing?"

"it's a healing incubator, The gel particles expand and cover the wounds and pulls them back together." Willow smiled "I invented it….your father helped."

"He did?"

"Yep…now shoo"

"What?"

"She's a lady, boys need to leave. I'll tell you when you can come back in.."

Sam left the room and Willow closed the door. He stood on the other side for a few seconds, he really didn't want to leave but he would have to face Remy's wrath sooner or later…might as well get it over with.

Remy sat in her chair, arms folded.

"I want her gone Sam."

Sam didn't answer her. When he didn't that just angered her more, she slammed her fists on the table.

"She can't stay here! She's one of them!"

"no she's not …she's different!"

"Different? The only thing different about her is that she is a emotionless killers."

"I don't believe that."

"Sam she was going to kill you!"

"But she didn't!" Sam yelled "She couldn't…and I want to know why."

"What, you thinks she's just going to tell you her life story."

"No I don't…I just need to know why me. Out of everyone she's killed why show me mercy. I have to know."

Remy shook her head and got up,

"Do what you want." she said as she left the room

Sam walked back to the infirmary just as Willow opened the door.

"You can come in now."

Sam entered to noticed that the table was closed back into the machine, he walked around to the side wear there was a screen of glass. He could see her inside the incubator, she was covered with a black metallic looking blanket. Sam could tell she was breathing, which was a good sign.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Willow said crossing her arms

"For how long?"

"Who knows."

Meanwhile Remy wasn't the only one hot under the collar. Core and his men ransacked Shelke's place. They tore the place up from head to toe but Core couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Where is it!" he yelled flipping a table "She must have locked it away somewhere else."

"Unless…she has it with her." Roth said looking around

A rightful went off in Cores heard "Of course…I'm so blind, she would never let something that important out of her sight."

Core took a breath and faced Roth.

"I want search parties throughout the cities, I don't care if you have to burn this world to the ground…find them!…Find her!"

Roth obeyed and left to gather his army.

Shelke awoke feeling extremely hot, she pulled herself together and focused on her surroundings. Where was she? She didn't like small spaces so she began kicking at the walls.

"Hold on a sec, I'll let you out." said a female voice. "Just…hold still."

The lights changed, and her Grid suit materialized back onto her body, she noticed the wound from Core's blade was no longer there. Before she could say anything the door opened and she felt herself slide out. The second she was out she jumped at the burnette who had opened it.

"Wait, wait, wait! My name is Willow, I come in peace!"

"Where am I?"

"Safe."

Shelke didn't listen, she attacked Willow knocking her back into the wall then ran out the door right into Sam. Sam grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Whoa, stop!"

She kneed him in between the legs and tried to run again, Sam was able to recover enough to throw his arms around her.

Shelke screamed and kicked to get away.

"let go!"

"Stop fighting!" Sam said hanging onto her.

He dragged her to his room and threw her in. When she was released she pulled out her sword. Sam took the memo and ran out of the room locking her in.

Shelke was in there for hours trying to escape, when she realized that there was no way out she gave up…and started going through his stuff. She went to the bookshelf and started going through his books until she saw something. She pulled the old brown book down and observed it, flipping and turning it. A photo slipped out between the pages and dropped at her feet. She kneeled down and looked at it. It was a picture of Kevin Flynn standing next to some weird light cycle, on the strange bike a little boy sat. Sam slipped in the room and closed the door. He approached her slowly, cautiously just in case she was going to try and him over the head with something. She acknowledged his presence but did nothing. He leaned over to check out what she was staring at. He smiled, recognizing the photo.

"That's me and my dad working on the motorcycle back at home." Sam took the picture and reminisced "He never got to see it finished."

Shelke ignored him, and began looking through the book. She stopped when she got near the end and read the title Revelations. The word triggered something, she had seen this book before.

"This-"

Sam noticed her sudden change, she was uneasy…confused

"Is…something wrong?"

"This was my favorite book."

"The Bible?"

She nodded "At least…I feel like I've read it before."

Another headache struck, this one was stronger, worse than the others. The book slipped from her hands, her eyes rolled back.

"Hey, you okay?"

Before she could even look at him, Shelke fainted.

Images flashed, like an old movie without sound. It was her, she was younger and smaller even she was looking at some books scattered on a shelf. Her eyes were filled with excitement and curiosity. She stood on her toes and reached for one.

"Shelke? What are you doing?"

"Nothing." she pulled back suddenly

The book slipped from her hands and fell to the floor.

Kevin Flynn came up to her, his smile was sweet and considerate. Little Shelke back away from the books, Kevin stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay." he said picking up the book. "You can look."

He went to his chair and sat down, pulling her up on his lap and began reading the book to her. Another scene flashed a different one from before, she was a little older and she was reading the book herself. She turned the page to the book of Revelations and found a picture. Kevin leaned over her shoulder.

"I remember this." he said admiring the picture. "this is my son Sam…he probably doesn't look like that now."

"Is he…back at home."

"Yeah." he sighed "What I wouldn't give to see him again. He's so important to me, he was my first and my best creation I'll ever make."

"Besides me?" Shelke asked

He smiled "Besides you."

"I'll help you get him back."

Kevin smiled and kissed her on the head. "thank you but I don't want to lose you either."

He turned to walk away, Shelke turned and stood up in her chair.

"I'll be fine. I'll get strong and open the doors, you'll see your son again and I'll go with you…you'll see. I'll protect you both for the rest of my life."

Shelke jumped up out of her dream like state gasping for air.

"Are you okay?"

Shelke realizing she was in his arms and feeling awkward, shoved him away and stood up.

"what happened?" he asked

"I don't know." she said feeling confused herself.

She looked down at her feet at the Bible and picked it up.

"Kevin Flynn raised me…sort of. This was my favorite book."

"My father? He never mentioned you the first time I came here."

"That's before he abandoned me…I was just a mistake."

"My father wouldn't abandon anyone!" Sam snapped getting offended.

"he abandoned you! that's what you thought isn't? when he disappeared."

"he wasn't staying here willingly, I admit that I was wrong. So how do you know that you're not."

"I don't" Shelke sighed and looked at the book. "this is all so confusing to me, I lost my memories of my past before joining Core, the last memory I have was Kevin walking out of me…I waited for him, and he never came back."

"He must have had a good reason."

"Maybe…or maybe he found someone else and I was no longer needed."

Shelke shoved the book at Sam and walked out of the room.

"where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

Sam chased after her, but he wasn't her problem. Remy and Codec stepped in front her when she entered the main room.

"You're not going anywhere." Remy said crossing her arms

"Step a side program. I have unfinished business with Core."

"well join the club."

Sam caught up with them, he noticed Willow on the other side of the room, staying out of the fight. Sam was glad to she that she was alright when Shelke had her tiny tantrum.

"Let me through…I want answers."

"don't we all."

"Step aside!" Shelke said her voice becoming sharper.

"Do you really think you can just waltz right back in there after he tried to kill you?"

"No I don't, he took what he wanted for me and then threw me away…you should know that more than anyone."

"That's not fair." Remy snapped "That was a completely different situation."

"Yes but the results are the same."

"what's she talking about?" Willow asked

"it's nothing." Remy murmured

"Get out of my way."

Shelke pushed Remy aside and walked for the exit.

"Wait!" Sam said

"what now user?" she glared

"Just stay, we can help each other."

"I do not team up with users, let alone help them."

"Then don't help me…help yourself."

Shelke turned around "what are you saying?"

"You want to get back at him, Remy wants to get back at him and I…I want to go home. All our goals focus on one program…Core. If we stick together we can overcome him. With your resources and strength he won't expect it."

"What happens after we take down Core…what then?"

"Hopefully, I will be home…but you are free to do whatever you want. You won't owe anyone, anything."

"Yes, help us" Willow said.

There was an awkward silence, but after a few minutes Shelke sighed and turned around.

"Thank you." Sam said

"what do we do now?" codec asked Remy

"After our little…ambush and vanish. Soldiers will be crawling every where." Remy said "We won't be able to walk the streets without being caught."

"So what's your genius plan." Shelke smirked

Remy glared at her. "We lay low, wait for his men to give up and that will give us enough time to come up with a plan."

"This is stupid." Shelke said

"then what should we do?" Sam asked "you're a soldier help us."

Shelke looked at him, she could tell he was desperate but she couldn't allow that to move her.

"I'm not your leader. I could care less what you do."

She walked across the room and headed down the hall.

"Where are you going?" willow asked

"Back to the infirmary…call me when you actual have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4 quick decision

Chapter 4: quick decisions

"It's been three days!" Core yelled "They couldn't just have vanished into thin air!"

Core picked up a small statue like object from his desk, his assistant walked in ducked just in time to miss it and watch it shatter into the wall behind him.

"My Lord?"

"What!"

"Roth is just outside the door….he wishes to speak with you."

Core rubbed his eyes "this better be good."

The doors opened and Roth stepped in "I have good news."

"Go on." Core said going to his chair.

"The resistance are hiding underground."

"Underground?….Underground!"

Core stood up as if a light bulb went off in his head. "It makes so much since now. How did you figure this out?"

"Lets just say a little birdie told me. And when he didn't tell me where they were exactly I derezzed him."

"That's alright…they cant be hiding too far the way they've been attacking us…we'll find them. Order all guards to search for entries. Your team will alert me the second any trace of the resistance is found."

"Understood." Roth turned to leave

"Oh and Roth."

Roth turned around.

"I have in interest in prisoners, bring Remy to me then get rid of the rest."

"What about the user?"

Core looked at Roth, a gleam of disgust in his eyes.

"Kill him."

Three days ago Shelke had agreed to stay and work with the resistance to over throw Core. But now, she is starting to regret that choice. The headaches were getting worse, ever since she had absorbed Sam's memories she was seeing more of his as well as her but not enough to tell her anything. She couldn't believe that she was this person a long time ago. Every memory went against everything she was now, it all seemed like a dream. The worst part was she was beginning to feel again, but they weren't hers…they were his. She could Feel everything Sam felt, when his father first left, all the was up to now. It was getting so bad that she couldn't even be in the same room with him. But, his feelings against her weren't hatred or anything she was used to seeing…he actually liked her. He thought she was strong and fearless and he admired that. Shelke couldn't admit that she was prideful for that, these memories were making her get in contact with her own feelings including new ones she never felt before… that just put a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could never give in to her emotions, they would just slow her down and make her weak. She forced herself to focus on her goal…think strategy.

The headache was just to unbearable, she had to visit Willow, she was the medic of the group, she had to have something.

"Hey." Sam said coming up next to her

She ignored him and continued on her way.

"Where are you going?"

"what's it to you?"

"I'm curious."

"you know what curiosity kills."

Sam stepped in front of her, blocking her path

"I'm not a cat."

Shelke exhaled "I have a headache…you're giving me a headache."

"Me?"

Shelke went around him and grabbed her arm.

"ever since I absorbed your memories my brain has been acting like a computer off the frits."

"You going to be okay."

"I do not want you empathy user."

She yanked away from him and walked off, he followed her and cut her off again.

"My name, is Sam Flynn." he said pointing to himself. "Stop calling me that."

"I could care less…user."

"And why do you talk like that, so…monotone."

"I do not like to show emotions."

"Why?"

"Because…they cause weakness, I cannot let my feelings get the best of me. I can't let my guard down."

She remembered core putting a knife in her back, it made her blood boil that he would betray her, and Roth just smiled…she thought he was the closet thing to a friend she had…but no. She clinched her hand into a tight fist.

"sometimes…feelings can help you survive."

He laid a hand on her fore arm, his fingers gentle brushed across her skin as he moved down to her wrist. It made her heart jump hyper speed. His touch was so warm, warmer than anything she had ever felt. She felt like she was about to break…she couldn't lose control.

"Strategy, will help you survive."

She yanked away from him and went to the infirmary.

Willow put two small sticker like things on her forehead and put Shelke back into the incubator, Shelke exhaled as she was moved into the machine. The light went dim as another set around her head.

"Are you sure this will work?" Shelke asked

"I really don't know…but it's the only thing we've got."

"Great." Shelke groaned

Willow sighed "Just, try and relax."

Remy went through some books looking for anything that would help when they failed she went through the devices she stole from Cores line. There had to be a way to take him down…someone on the inside. She was getting frustrated, just thinking about core made her want to kill him even more. Codec touched her hand, she looked up at him. He took her hand and pulled her away from work.

"What are you doing?" she said

"nothing."

He pulled her close until their faces were just inches away.

"you work to hard."

"I have to free us from Core."

"Really…or is it to free yourself from his shadow."

Remy sighed "that too…I feel like he has taken everything from me."

"That won't happen again."

"how do you know that?"

"Because you are a strong, and proud woman who I a m happy to call my soul mate."

Remy smiled "you always know what to say."

"I know you well."

Codec lifted her chin and pressed his lips softly against her. It has been a while since she had been kissed by him. It seemed recently it was to dangerous to even blink anymore.

"I'm really sorry." Willow said

"Its not your fault…it was a miscalculation on my part."

Shelke had no idea what to do now, the headache did not ease to stop. She decided to go to Sam room, maybe there was something in there that could trigger a memory. Perhaps learning a lot more on her memories would help her understand more. She opened the door to find Sam sitting on his bed. Shelke stopped and tried to leave.

"Wait."

Shelke stopped

"do you still have a headache?"

"unfortunately...no."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for…I did it to myself."

"Why did you take my memories anyway?"

Shelke exhaled "I took your memories because you were Kevin Flynn's son, you had the information I needed. You're connection to your father allowed me to open the door to the portal."

Sam jumped to his feet "Wait! The portal's open."

"No…the door to the portal is open. It needs an extra power boost to re-open the portal."

"The stone."

Shelke's head snapped toward "how much do you know about the stone?

"Not much…we've been searching for it but so far its been nothing but a rumor."

Shelke got distracted by something, a rumble, a strange vibrations in the floor and it was getting worse.

"Do you know where it is?"

"Silence user."

"Stop calling me that!"

An explosion hit home and the ground shook.

"What was that?"

"Come on!"

They ran to the main room and met up with the others.

"What's going on?" Willow panicked

"They've found us!" Remy said

Everyone drew there weapons, the soldiers broke down the doors. There were way too many.

"Follow me!" Codec yelled

Everyone followed codec down the hall to the secret exit.

"Oh no!" Willow said "My drive!"

Willow turned back and ran towards the infirmary

"Willow!" Sam yelled running after her

"Sam!" Remy said but it was too late they were gone and the soldiers barged in. they didn't see them slip by so all their focus was on the remaining three.

"Now what?" Codec asked

"We hold them off." Shelke said pulling out her swords

"Okay then!" Remy said

She held her arms in front of her, the two braces latched to her fore arms shot two blades. The blades were curved, they shot like a bomber ring across the room, killing about five soldiers before coming back right into her arms. When they did she shot them again. Codec had the usual disc battle, he took the front and challenged many at a time. Him being a famous disc warrior, it should be easy. Shelke ran right into the crowd of soldiers and went close combat, destroying all that was around her.

"Willow what are you doing?" Sam said meeting her in the infirmary

"I just need a view seconds." She typed quickly on the incubator.

A light pad lit up and she placed her hand on in and absorbed the light, when they light disappeared the machine died down.

"What did you just do?"

"I shut it down and took the information records…I don't want Core using my machine for anything."

"Let's go!"

They ran into some soldiers in the hall, Sam took out his disc and threw it. It went straight through three of them, shattering them. Willow took the lead running in front of him and extending her arm, slashing through the crowds.

Shelke continued to fight like the warrior she was, showing no one any mercy. A blade swung by her nearly getting her face.

"HEY!" she snapped at Remy

"Sorry, can't always control where they go."

Sam and Willow entered the room fight but it wasn't just them, Roth entered the room as well. He saw the user and went for him. Sam knew this and pushed Willow away.

"go Willow!"

She ran in the other direction and fought off the small army, Sam fought him with disc in hand. Shelke turned around and Saw Roth swinging his hammer, Sam constantly moving to dodge it. Roth shoved his foot into his chest, him being a big guy his foot was about the size of Sam's torso. Surprisingly Sam was knocked back but he was still on his feet, but the kick startled him, causing him to drop his guard. Roth then took the chance, he rammed the top of his hammer into Sam knocking the breath out of him. Something snapped in Shelke as she saw him slam into the ground. Seeing his the pain in his eyes, feeling the hurt and fear…she didn't like it, she didn't like seeing him get hurt. Sam was moving slower now, while desperately trying to get to his feet Roth raised his hammer ready to crush the user. Shelke went into action, ignoring the soldiers around her she ran to Sam. She wasn't going to get there in time, she watched the hammer coming down, it was like slow motion for her. She raised her arm and swung her sword, when she did the sword's blade broke into sections and extended, becoming like a whip like weapon. It latched around Roth's swinging arm and caught it, with her whole body she pulled, pulling the hammer away from Sam.

Roth spun around just to be greeted by Shelke's blade whip, it cut him across the side of his face. He touched the spot as few tiny particles fell off like glass. He glared at her but she didn't give him the time of day to strike again. She ran at him, jumped and plunged her knees into his chest knocking him back landing right next to Sam.

"Get up user!"

He did as he was told, embracing his left side ribs and breathing harshly.

"Come on."

She swung her whip, striking soldiers and clearing a path for them. When they got close to Remy and began their escape to a rock like tunnel. When everyone was through Remy pushed a few button hidden in the wall. A large 12 inch thick door closed, separating them and the soldiers. They ran down the tunnel until they were outside at the edge of the city. Spotlights shined down on them from above, it was Core. Remy and Shelke glared at the slyest grin on his face…he hasn't won yet.

"Stop now and give us what we want!"

"What do you want?" Willow yelled using her hands to shield her eyes from the bright light.

"First, Shelke, give me what you owe me and second, hand over the user and no harm will be brought on you."

"You can go to hell!" Remy growled

She shot her blades at him knocking out the spotlights and the next time Core looked down, they were gone.

The ran into the city and hid amongst the people in an old vacant building, only going out when they needed to and wearing cloaks when they did so. Everyone was tired, they rest on the boxes and whatever mattresses were left in that place. Shelke put away her swords and when she turned around Remy punched her in the face. Shelke lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"This is your fault!"

"Remy!" Sam snapped grabbing her arm

She yanked away from him.

"It's not her fault." willow said siding with Sam

Remy ignored him and Shelke got back to her feet and dusted herself off as if the punch never phased.

"What do you owe him?"

"I owe him nothing…and you're one to talk."

Remy smacked her again, Shelke didn't care.

"Stop bringing that up!"

"then stop threatening me!"

Shelke shoved Remy and left the room and went upstairs.

"she's only trying to help." Willow said "She hasn't hurt us."

"You don't get it!" Remy snapped " this whole thing is because of her."

"she's not perfect." Sam shouted "And neither are you!"

"Who's side are you on!"

"My side!"

Codec grabbed Remy's arm before things got out of hand.

Sam ran upstairs to get away from the drama, he passed the room Shelke was in and stopped. She sat in a window from looking at the city around her. Sam invited himself in moving softly trying to alarm.

"what do you want now user?"

He didn't like being called that, he would've scowled her for it if it weren't for the change of pattern in her voice. She sounded tired and in someway sad. She had told him that she no longer felt emotions, but Sam thought differently.

"What are you doing?" he asked "We're on the run and your sitting in a window where people can see you."

"No one is around and I could care less."

"You should care we could die."

"I could care less about that as well."

"Liar."

Sam joined her and stood at her feet, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the window seal.

"humph, think what you want."

"If you don't care then why did you save me."

"I…just."

Shelke avoided his gaze…why did she save him?

"Come on now I'm curious."

She looked at him and he smiled at her.

She sighed "why are you so drawn to me user?"

"why won't you call me by my name?"

"you know why, having friends mean having feelings for someone…that means-"

"You don't have emotions" Sam interrupted "and having them is a no no."

"do not mock me."

"I'm not."

She looked back out the window, at Cores tower on the other side of the city. She longed to go back to them, eve though it wasn't the best lifestyle with Core she felt like she had a purpose but now….

"What does your kind do? When you no longer have a purpose. When you have 'fulfilled' it?"

Sam looked at her his eyes curious, why the sudden change in subject. Was she actually trying to have a conversation with him? Something she desperately hates. Sam thought about the first time he landed on the grid how he found new goals that had to be completed…even though he wished some things when differently. Shelke stared at him waiting for him to find his words.

"when you have completed what you needed to…when you just fulfill your purpose you just find another one until you reach your dream and when that is fulfill. You find a new dream."

"You just…find another one."

Sam nodded "Yep, what ever you want."

Shelke stared at her hands, the hand that had been through so much. What did she want? Or more over what did she have to do now that she was on her own?

A crash came from down stairs both of them turned and looked towards the door.

"What now?" Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5: old friends, new enemies

_**Chapter 5: old friends and new enemies **_

_**Shelke and Sam went downstairs to see what the racket was. Everyone was on guard and armed.**_

"_**Be careful" Willow warned "We have and intruder."**_

_**They ducked down as the intruder enter the room Remy jumped at him and he pulled out two disc. He wore a black suit with orange lighting, his face was covered with a disc battle guard mask. Sam quickly recognized the figure and jumped out between the two.**_

"_**Stop!"**_

"_**Sam what is your problem!" Remy yelled**_

_**The strange program flinched at the sound of his name and lowered his disc's**_

"_**User Sam Flynn?" he asked**_

_**Shelke also recognized this voice and came out and walked up to him. Everyone was on edge not knowing to lower their weapons or await an attack. **_

"_**Tron?" she asked**_

_**Recognizing her voice as well he put away his disc. Everyone got the hint and did the same.**_

"_**Shelke? I thought you were dead."**_

"_**and I thought you were." Sam said remembering what he did "you saved us, you crashed into Clu and fell into the ocean."**_

"_**I did, but it will take more then that to stop me."**_

_**Remy and the others came around**_

"_**Whoa, whoa whoa…you know this program." Remy asked confused**_

"_**This is Tron. One of the programs my father created."**_

"_**The 'first' program Kevin Flynn created." Tron corrected with much enthusiasm.**_

"_**right."**_

"_**So how do you know her?" Remy pointed at Shelke.**_

"_**I was with Flynn when he found her, she came with the miracle programs. Kevin just adored her."**_

"_**Adored me?" Shelke looked confused**_

"_**to the very end."**_

_**Things settled down after Tron came in, he too was in hiding after Clu fell and Core took over. He and Remy talked and made plans about what they could possibility do to take down Core since he knew the place well. Shelke was feeling under the weather again. Seeing Tron confused her and brought back feelings, memories she never thought she had. She left the room and went back to her spot on the window seal, it seemed to be the only place she could clear her mind.**_

"_**so you are a soldier of Core?"**_

_**Shelke turned and saw Tron standing in the doorway**_

"_**I was."**_

"_**and you hate users?"**_

"_**Tron…I just."**_

_**He waved his hand and shook his head "no need to explain, I was like you once. Re programmed by Clu to hunt down the Flynn's."**_

"_**I was…re programmed?"**_

"_**Most likely, like Clu, Core has a strange way of getting someone to do what he wants when their weak and defenseless."**_

_**Shelke couldn't believe it…it all made since know. But it was also still a blur. She doesn't remember the good things that supposable happened to her.**_

"_**How did you overcome Clu…how did you free yourself from his chains?"**_

"_**I went with my instinct. It was Kevin Flynn that helped my memories come back. And in the brink of time too. Yours will come back too, you just have to accept them."**_

_**He padded her on the shoulder and turned to leave**_

"_**hey Tron? What is your dream? I mean…what is your purpose you fight for?"**_

"_**My purpose was to make Kevin's dream a reality. To be a loyal friend to him. To come when he needed me and to protect him when in danger."**_

_**Shelke sighed "I don't have a purpose anymore and I don't know what it is I need to do."**_

"_**It'll come to you. You'll feel it deep within it will be what you live for. It'll come at the right time and when you least expect it."**_

_**Tron left the room and went back down stairs, leaving Shelke with these confusing thoughts. **_

_**Something snapped and Shelke ran downstairs.**_

"_**I know what he wants! And…I know what my purpose is."**_

"_**Your purpose?" Remy asked confused**_

"_**What is it that he wants?" Codec asked**_

"_**This."**_

_**She held out her hand and a round orb materialized, it was almost perfectly round but it had a cracked pattern design to it and it glowed a coral light faintly in the dark room.**_

"_**the stone!" Remy jumped to her feet**_

_**Shelke pulled the stone closer to her, protecting it**_

"_**you had it this whole time!" Remy growled "why didn't you tell us?"**_

_**Codec grabbed her arm.**_

"_**I did not trust you and I did not know what I wanted…until now."**_

"_**give it to me!" Remy demanded "We need that."**_

_**Shelke took a step back.**_

"_**the stone is connected to her very strongly." Tron said "only she can control it."**_

_**Remy growled and punched the wall beside her running her fist through it.**_

"_**well." Willow said on a brighter note. "Now that we have it, we have enough power to take down Core."**_

"_**Right." Tron agreed **_

_**Tron, Remy and Codec left to find out more pathways into Cores tower and to study his armies movements. Planning their moves carefully, everything had to be set right.**_

_**Roth looked at his reflection, staring at the broken area on his face, in raged he punched the glass table shattering it into a million pieces and yelling at the top of his lungs.**_

"_**Calm yourself Roth." Core said **_

"_**That little witch…I'll kill her if it's the last thing I do! And that punk."**_

"_**you will my dear, dear general…when the time if right."**_

"_**what's got you in a good mood?"**_

_**He padded the big man on the arm "I think its time I let you in of a little secret…follow me."**_

_**Core opened a wall in his office down a secret hall leading to another room. It looked more like a small apartment, like someone was living there. There were many computers on the walls and stuff thrown every where. At the desk sat a red head.**_

"_**Hello Jason." Core said**_

"_**Ah…you highness." the man smiled "it is rare that you bring me company."**_

"_**who's the half whit?" Roth grumbled**_

"_**this is General Roth my second in command." core introduced "Roth, this is user; Jason."**_

"_**User?"**_

"_**Yes…I worked with Sam, we had our…differences, we never seen eye to eye. I was going to be ENCOM's new leader until he came back and when I found out about the Grid I wanted to let the world know…but he shut me out and hide the portal." Jason smiled and took off his glasses and cleaned them "But I…I found the portal in the ENCOM tower and opened it. I wanted in but somehow I accidentally brought in Sam as well."**_

"_**Do you know how to open it?" Roth asked**_

"_**Yes and no." he walked back to his desk and stared typing "Unlike his fathers, Sam's disc cannot open the portal but with his memories and a little extra power we can open it."**_

"_**Shelke opened the first gate with his memories, we just needed to get that stone from her." Core said disgusted**_

"_**You attacked her too soon." Jason said "you should've waited until the portal was open completely."**_

"_**I will keep searching the city." Roth said "I will find her."**_

"_**No need." Jason said "I had a tracking device put on Shelke when you found their little hideout and if I'm correct her monitor should shoe up right…now!"**_

_**A hologram of the city's map materialized above them, a red dot blinked in the west side right on the edge of the city.**_

"_**There she is." core smiled**_

_**Shelke came back down stairs, the house was quiet. Willow lay asleep on a mattress in the corner. She decided to explore the house a little, it wasn't that big but it was very interesting. She saw Sam sitting on the floor in the back room, it was some kind of sun room. Lucky for them the windows were covered with some kind of black tarp. Sam was playing with a small ball and a bunch of weird little figures. Shelke walked into the room to get a closer look, she didn't want to be seen so she walked lightly but Sam turned around anyway as if he were waiting for her.**_

"_**Hey." he said bouncing the ball on the floor**_

"_**what are you doing?"**_

"_**Playing jacks."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**her I'll show you."**_

_**She sat down on the floor next to him and watched him.**_

"_**All you do is bounce the ball and try to pick up as many jacks as you can."**_

_**She watched as he bounced the ball and scooped jacks up with his hand.**_

"_**You try."**_

_**He put the ball in her hand, her skin tingled against his touched making her heart beat a little faster than normal. She pulled her hand away from his, never looking him in the eye.**_

_**She hesitated then did as he did. After a few turns thing got a little competitive between them. Sam thought it would be easy considering that she was a new player but that fact that she was programmed to learn quickly, he didn't stand a chance.**_

"_**I win again." she said**_

"_**Yep." Sam sighed, Sam looked at Shelke and noticed something "wow"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I think that's the first time I've seen you smile."**_

_**Shelke quickly cleared her face and looked away. **_

"_**That's a feeling." Sam said**_

"_**I let this get too out of hand." **_

_**Shelke got up and made her way to the door.**_

"_**Wait, stop!"**_

_**Sam chased after her, he caught her in the small hallway and stopped her.**_

"_**Why is having emotions so bad." he said grabbing her by her shoulders "Why is feeling anything for anyone a bad thing."**_

"_**Because they make me weak."**_

"_**That's a lie! You're afraid to get close to anyone because you're afraid that they'll leave you."**_

_**Shelke tried to pull away but Sam held on to her.**_

"_**You're afraid to be alone."**_

"_**Stop user!"**_

"_**I know you have feelings and I know what its like to be alone…and I know you're stronger than that."**_

"_**That's enough!"**_

_**She shoved him away into the wall throwing herself into the other side.**_

_**Shelke made her move to leave but Sam grabbed her once again and kissed her. It was a sudden shock for her, she didn't know what to expect. She yanked away from him and punched him in the face.**_

"_**I don't care who you are but if you ever do that again I'll-"**_

_**Sam cut her off once more by kissing her, this time he held a grip on her. She pushed and shoved trying to pull her away from him but she couldn't. she had no choice but to give into him and let him have his way. Her cheeks burned as she willingly let him kiss her, the heat from his touch made her skin tingle. Shelke had never felt anything like this before and found herself wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.**_


End file.
